


Wenn man erwischt wird...

by Calenca



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Light Bondage, Punishment, Sexual Violence, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calenca/pseuds/Calenca
Summary: Was passiert, wenn Ginny aufgrund einer Wette etwas macht, was eigentlich verboten ist, und dabei von Snape erwischt wird? Und der hat natürlich seine ganz eigene Auffassung von Bestrafung.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 4





	Wenn man erwischt wird...

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [When you get caught...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888111) by [Calenca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calenca/pseuds/Calenca)



> Canon ignorieren wir hier gefliesslich. Ginny ist bereits 18, und momentan im letzten Jahr in Hogwarts.

Langsam schlich Ginny um die Ecke, vor ihr lag der Korridor, der in den Keller führte. Irgendwo über sich konnte sie Peeves hören, wie er Schabernack trieb. Durch das Fenster hinter ihr fiel noch ein sanfter Strahl Mondlicht, und ein Kreischen liess sie zusammenzucken. Warum hatte sie sich nur darauf eingelassen? Eine dämliche Wette. Mit diesem Groll gegen Zacharias im Bauch folgte sie dem Korridor weiter. Schon bald müsste sie beim Schrank für Zaubertrankzutaten angekommen sein, und brauchte nur noch das Schloss zu knacken und sich eine getrocknete Alraunenwurzel zu schnappen. Das sollte doch wohl genügen, um zu zeigen, dass sie kein Angsthase war. 

Da war er. Ginny erkannte den Schrank, aus dem sie einmal für den Unterricht unter strenger Aufsicht etwas hatte holen müssen. Vorsichtig fuhr sie übers Schloss. Einen Zauber wollte sie gar nicht erst versuchen, es würde sowieso einen Alarm auslösen, wie ihr George und Fred erzählt hatten. Also besann sie sich auf eine andere Fähigkeit, die die beiden sie gelehrt hatten. Sie zog also ihre Haarnadel aus den Haaren und begann, im Schloss herum zu stochern. Und tatsächlich, nach kurzer Zeit hörte sie ein Klicken und die Tür sprang auf. Mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht verschwand die Rothaarige im Schrank. Da lagen sie, direkt vor ihr. Sie streckte schon ihre Hand aus, als sie plötzlich ein Räuspern vernahm. Starr vor Schreck drehte sie sich langsam um. Und da stand der wohl gefürchtetste Lehrer von gesamt Hogwarts. Snape.

"Was denken Sie was Sie hier tun?", erkundigte er sich mit einem bedrohlichen Unterton.  
Ginny zitterte nur, versuchte sich aber so gut es ging zusammenzureissen. "Ich..."-"Lassen Sie das, ich kann mir sowieso denken, was das hier sollte."  
Mit einem wütenden Gesichtsausdruck starrte er sie an. "Sie wissen, dass auf Diebstahl von Schuleigentum der Verweis folgt?" Erschrocken riss sie die Augen auf. Er nickte nur. "Sie werden gleich ihre Koffer packen können und morgen noch vor dem Frühstück haben Sie die Schule verlassen."

Ginny schüttelte wild den Kopf. Das durfte nicht sein! Sie würde ihren Eltern nie wieder in die Augen sehen können. Und sie wusste auch, wie teuer das alles für sie gewesen war.  
"Ich... Das darf nicht sein, bitte..."  
Snape musterte sie kalt. "So sind die Regeln." Immer stärker zitterte die Weasley am ganzen Körper, doch musste sie Tränen um jeden Preis verhindern.  
Als sie eine Weile nichts hörte, sah sie auf und bemerkte, wie Snape ihren Körper begutachtete. Sie kam sich vor wie ein Stück Fleisch, als er schliesslich meinte: "Ich hätte da eine Idee..." Seine tiefe Stimme klang rauer als sonst, als er weitersprach. "Kommen Sie morgen Abend um neun zu meinem Büro. Dann könnten wir die Sache hier vielleicht vergessen."  
Energisch nickte sie, sie wollte auf keinen Fall von der Schule fliegen.  
Snape trat ihr aus dem Weg, und ihr Herz wurde leichter, als sie eilig zur Tür lief. Sie war schon auf dem Flur, als sie ihn noch einmal hörte.  
"Und seinen Sie pünktlich, falls Sie sich dagegen entscheiden, zu kommen, muss ich dem Direktor leider einen bedauerlichen Zwischenfall melden."  
Ginny nickte nur und lief so schnell sie konnte zurück in ihren Schlafsaal. Dort kroch sie von den anderen unbemerkt in ihr Bett, ohne sich noch die Mühe zu machen, sich umzuziehen. Alles was sie noch tun wollte, war zu schlafen. 

Der nächste Tag ging quälend langsam vorbei, und Ginny war vollkommen ausgelaugt, sie hatte schlecht geträumt. Und auch wenn sie nicht mehr wusste wovon, so erinnerte sie sich doch noch an diese schreckliche Angst, die sie gelähmt hatte.  
Das Treffen mit dem Getränkemeister schwirrte ihr den ganzen Tag lang im Kopf herum, und gegen Abend wurde sie immer nervöser. Was wollte er nur von ihr?

Um zehn vor neun verliess sie schliesslich den schon nicht mehr so vollen Gemeinschaftsraum. Ihre Geschwister hatten sich schon verzogen und auch sonst bemerkte sie niemand. Der Weg zum Schulzimmer fühlte sich an wie eine Ewigkeit, und je näher sie kam, desto aufgeregter wurde sie. Niemand wusste, wo sie war, es hatte keinen interessiert, und sie hatte auch keine Lust gehabt, darüber zu sprechen.

Pünktlich stand sie vor der Tür und klopfte an. Kaum eine Sekunde später wurde ihr auch schon geöffnet. Snape stand an seinem Schreibtisch und winkte sie zu sich. Als Ginny einem Schritt von der Tür entfernt war, fiel diese auch schon ins Schloss.  
"Kommen Sie näher." Vorsichtig folgte sie dieser Aufforderung. "Eines möchte ich von Ihnen wissen. Was würden sie alles tun, um bleiben zu können?"  
Viel zu schnell glitt Ginny ein "Alles" von den Lippen. Erst kurz darauf kamen ihr Zweifel, was denn Alles beinhaltete.  
Severus sah jedoch zufrieden aus. "Dann geben Sie mir jetzt Ihren Zauberstab und folgen mir dann."  
Sie tat was er verlangte, und durch eine rückwärtig gelegene Tür landeten sie plötzlich in Snapes Privaträumen. Besser gesagt in seinem Schlafzimmer, denn ein grosses Bett machte die gesamte Einrichtung aus. 

Snape deutete aufs Fussende des Bettes, und Ginny wurde immer unsicherer. Er wollte doch nicht etwa... Nein, das war doch sicher verboten, er war schliesslich ihr Lehrer. Doch der Schwarzhaarige schien das anders zu sehen. "Los, hierher!", befahl er harsch. Ginny gehorchte unwillkürlich, und kaum stand sie vor dem Bett, wurde sie auch schon mit viel Kraft aus Bett gedrückt. Zufrieden lächelte Snape. Ginny begann zu zappeln, das hier wollte sie definitiv nicht. Aber Snape machte nur einen Schlenker mit seinem Zauberstab, und plötzlich zuckten von überall her Seile hervor, die sich in einem Sekundenbruchteil um ihre Hand- und Fussgelenke geschlungen hatten. Sofort begann Ginny zu schreien und an dem Fesseln zu zerren. Das hier durfte nicht sein, irgendjemand musste ihr doch helfen!  
Sie hörte erst auf zu brüllen, als ihr Snape ein Stück Stoff in den Mund stopfte. "So, jetzt bist du erst einmal ruhig."

Wieder bäumte sich Ginny auf und riss an den Stricken. Ihre Handgelenke waren wund gescheuert, bluteten. Doch den Schmerz spürte sie schon lange nicht mehr. Tränen der Wut standen in ihren Augen und kullerten ihre Wange hinab. Zornig schrie sie auf, aber kaum etwas war zu hören. Nur ein gedämpfter Laut durchquerte das Zimmer, und langsam trat Snape näher heran. Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter und seine schwarzen Haare streiften über ihr Gesicht, kitzelten sie an der Nase. Sie zuckte zusammen, als er ihr mit dem Zeigefinger über die Wange fuhr. "Na na na..." Schon beinahe zärtlich folgte er dem Verlauf ihrer Augenbrauen, dann strich er ihre Nase entlang, bis der Finger seine Reise an ihren Lippen beendete.  
"Ganz ruhig. Wenn du aufhörst so zu schreien, befreie ich dich vielleicht vom Knebel." Wieder wand sie sich unter seinen Händen, versuchte noch immer, sich irgendwie zu befreien, auch wenn sie wusste, dass es unmöglich war. Doch dann sah sie denn Hauch einer Chance und wurde ruhiger.  
"Klappt ja doch!", bemerkte der Schwarzhaarige zufrieden. Langsam beugte er sich vor, um sie von diesem ätzenden Stück Stoff zu befreien, liess es sich aber nicht nehmen, noch einmal zart über ihren Oberkörper zu fahren. Dann endlich löste er den Knebel, und sie schnappte schnell nach Luft. Dann begann sie wie am Spiess zu schreien. Zumindest versuchte sie es. Denn ihre Stimme schien gleich zu verklingen, den Raum nie zu verlassen. Severus grinste spöttisch auf sie hinab. "Ach, meine kleine, naive Ginny. Das wird nichts. Falls du es noch nicht gemerkt haben solltest, du gehörst nun mir."  
Wütend zerrte die Rothaarige an ihren Fesseln, aber nichts geschah. "Lassen Sie mich los! Was wollen Sie denn?", brüllte sie vor Wut, aber er zeigte sich nicht beeindruckt. Im Gegenteil, gelassen liess er sich neben sie auf das Bett nieder.  
"Du weisst es, Ginny." Mit diesen Worten beugte er sich vor und packte ihre Brüste. Hart drückte er sie zusammen, drehte sie ein wenig, währen die Wehrlose unter ihm immer noch schrie.

Er liess sich davon nicht stören und machte weiter, massierte die eine Brust weiter, während er mit der anderen Hand ihre Bluse öffnete. Danach liess er kurz von ihr ab, um ihr das Kleidungsstück ganz auszuziehen. Mittlerweile hatte Ginny das Schreien aufgegeben und versuchte sich seinen Händen zu entziehen, die nun ihren BH wegschoben und sich an ihren nackten Brüsten erfreuten. Natürlich kam sie nicht weit, und Snape schien sogar Gefallen daran gefunden zu haben.  
Doch anscheinend wurde es ihm bald zu langweilig, weshalb er sich mit einer Hand auf den Weg in Richtung Körpermitte machte. Gleichzeitig umspielte er mit seiner Zuge den Nippel ihrer nun freien Brust, und trotz all ihrer Wut und Angst musste Ginny aufstöhnen.  
Das brachte den Professor zum Lächeln, und seine Hand ruhte kurz auf ihrem Bauch. Dann aber setzte sie ihre Reise fort und kam dem Zentrum ihrer Lust immer näher. Bevor er jedoch dort angelangte, löste er sich kurz von ihren Brüsten, um ihr den Rock und ihr Höschen zu zerreissen. Danach glitt seine rechte Hand tiefer zu ihrer Perle, während er sie unverholt anstarrte. Genauestens beobachtete er jede Regung ihres Gesichtes, die er durch sanftes Streicheln ihres Hügels erreichte. Während er den Druck erhöhte und begann, schnelle Kreise um ihren empfindlichsten Punkt zu ziehen, konnte sie sich nun endgültig nicht mehr zusammenreissen. Der Schmerz schien mit einem Mal auch weniger schlimm, dafür aber umso erregender zu sein. Laut stöhnte sie auf. Das schien Severus zu gefallen, der sich nun über sie hockte, um mit der freien Hand wieder ihre Brust zu kneten.  
"Ich hab doch gesagt, du gehörst mir!"  
Ginny konnte nur nicken. "Sag es für mich!", verlangte Snape, ohne seine Bewegung zu verlangsamen.  
"Ich.. Ich gehöre nur dir", ertönte es nun hastig aus Ginnys Mund, während sie ihre Atmung zu kontrollieren versuchte.  
Doch der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte den Kopf. "Doch nicht so. Sag es noch einmal, langsam", befahl er ihr.  
Mühsam stotterte sie herum, die Stricke scheuerten an ihren Gelenken. Sie versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, als sie spürte, wie er langsam einen Finger der Hand, die noch bis eben mit ihrem Nippel gespielt hatte, in sie einführte. 

"Ich.. Ich.. Gehöre nur", ein Stöhnen unterbrach sie, "Ich gehöre nur dir!", kam es nun langsamer, gefühlvoller von ihr. Severus schien damit zufrieden zu sein. Er bemerkte, wie sich Ginny begann, vor Lust aufzubäumen, und zog seinen Finger aus ihr. Für kurze Zeit liess er auch von ihrer Klitoris ab, um dafür seinen mittlerweile prallen Penis aus seinem Gefängnis zu befreien und ihn langsam in sie einzuführen.  
Fast augenblicklich stöhnte er auf, und als er mit seiner Hand die Bewegung an ihrer Perle wieder aufnahm, konnte sich auch Ginny nicht mehr zurückhalten. Immer schneller stiess er in sie, und sie versuchte sich im anzupassen, was jedoch durch die Fesseln verhindert wurden. Als sie ihre lustverschleierten Augen öffneten, bemerkte sie, dass sich der Professor sichtlich an ihrer vergebenen Müh erfreute.  
Darauf konnte sie aber nicht mehr reagieren, denn sie merkte, wie sich eine Spannung in ihr aufbaute. Heftig drückte sie ihre Hüfte ihm entgegen, und ohne Vorwarnung wurde sie von ihrem Orgasmus überrollt, sie schrie auf, drückte ihren Rücken durch und sah beinahe Sterne.  
Bevor sie sich wieder beruhigen konnte, versteifte sich auch Severus, und Ginny bemerkte ein Pochen in ihr.  
Sichtlich erschöpft zog sich der Schwarzhaarige aus ihr zurück, stand auf und zog sich die Hose, die er zuvor unbemerkt losgeworden war, wieder an.  
Den Rest seiner Kleidung trug er sowieso noch, nur Ginny lag noch immer nackt und gefesselt auf dem Bett.

Diesen Zustand änderte Snape mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes, und mit einem weiteren Spruch flickte er Ginnys Kleidungsstücke. Diese wurden von der nun freien jungen Weasley hastig eingesammelt und übergezogen. Sie sprach kein Wort. 

Als Severus keine Anstalten machte, noch etwas zu tun, bewegte sie sich langsam zur Tür. Ihre Handgelenke schmerzten fürchterlich, und auch ihren Knöcheln ging es nicht besser. Kurz bevor sie die Tür erreicht hatte, stand er plötzlich neben ihr. Er packte sie um die Hüfte und küsste sie hart gegen die Wand, er schien sich daran zu erfreuen. Ginny fühlte sich einfach nur elend. 

Er liess sie los und deutete zur Tür. "Ich denke, dass reicht noch lange nicht, um Ihr Vergehen zu vergessen. In einer Woche um dieselbe Zeit."  
In Ginny schien etwas zu zerbrechen. Sie sollte das Ganze noch einmal durchstehen? Sie konnte es sich nicht vorstellen, aber sie schämte sich zu sehr für das, was eben geschehen war, um mit jemandem darüber zu sprechen. 

Snape öffnete die Tür zum Flur, und während Ginny vollkommen zerstört den Flur entlang schlich, weg von diesem Ort, rief er ihr hinterher: "Und denken Sie ja nicht, ich würde es nicht merken, wenn Sie zu irgendjemandem auch nur das Geringste sagen." Dann schloss sich seine Tür mit einem lauten Knall.


End file.
